Ramon Raymond
Ramon Raymond (codename Mariner) was just a marine biologist & environmentalist before gaining the power of hydrokinesis. Background 1983 - 2001 Ramon is the first child of Ed Raymond & his wife, Elaine Rockwell. It just him for the first two years of his life until his mom had his younger brother, Ronnie. But Ramon doesn't remember a life without Ronnie as the two grew up as peas in a pod. Ronnie saw him as a role model & Ramon saw him as his best friend. If anyone was to ever mess with one, they messed with both. Since a young age, Ramon had developed a passion for animals & the environment (something his brother did not share with him). It started off as a hobby with Ramon randomly stating interesting facts at random points in a conversation. It developed to something more during his senior year of high school as he decided this would be his career. It was also around his time that their mother would be killed after getting caught in the crossfire of a police shootout with a local gang. Following her death, Ramon switched his enrollment from Hudson University to a small college in southern California, not too far from National City. 2001 - 2008 While getting his degree in marine biology & environmental science, Ramon met & fell in love with another student Amelia. After graduating with dual degree, he decided to stay in California, get a place together with Amelia & go on to get a higher education. While pursuing his Masters, he would get a job at the local aquarium for first hand experience. Ramon received his Masters in Marine Biology, acquiring a promotion at the Seaside Aquarium. In addition, him & Amelia were very charitable people & even put money together to fund an after-school program for underprivileged youths & volunteering at a shelter for the homeless. When not doing charity, Ramon would be out at sea, participating in ocean expeditions. He soon became fascinated with the idea of exploring the depths of the ocean without being restricted by scuba gear. After doing some tests, Ramon injected himself with the DNA of bottlenose dolphin in hopes that the two DNA would combine & give him the the dolphin's underwater capabilities. During his first expedition with the DNA injection, Ramon would be attacked by a bull shark. To get away, Ramon swam into a glowing cloud of liquid as he saw the shark avoiding it. Believing it to be the reflection of something on the surface, he decided to remain there until the shark left but was soon transformed into living water. Horrified with his new appearance, he wrote a departing note to Amelia then took his ship back out to sea. After weeks out at sea trying to get a hold of his power, he found that he could fire water jets & surf on waves of his own creation. But the best ability came when he realized that he could change from his water form back into his human persona. Knowing he could now be with Amelia, he returned back to their apartment but was immediately met with a slap across the face. She had been worried sick that he had been dead as he didn't answer any of her calls. After showcasing his powers & explaining his experience with the shark, she had a better understanding but still needed some time. The time apart only lasted a week before Ramon moved back into their place together. 2008 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * To this day, it still remains unknown what substance that Ramon interacted with while in the water. Notes * Ramon Raymond is based on Stan Lee's version of Aquaman from Just Imagine. * His family structure is unique to Earth-44. Category:Characters